sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Student Organization
Info= Supreme Student Organization, also known as SSO, is the counterpart of Student Council. As you can see below, SSO is made and only made by maidens with the "beauty" and the "strength". SSO members are the leaders or the one who control the southern part of the XEM Academy. They are mostly known for being snob and attention-seeker. But that was before the new president seated. Because of this, even before, SSO is known for being the mortal enemy of the Disciplinary Committee who always keep on meddling with the decisions they always make in disciplining the students in the Southern Part of XEM. |-|History= History How did SSO made? Or how did it started? - mystery (to be tackle in the middle of the RP so be updated of whats happening in the story!) Back then, the president will, and always will decide for who will seat next. They don't care if that person is not capable of handling such position. That's why the old SSO was a wreck. Only Class-A or First-Class students are the only one who have the ability or the chance to be picked and be part of the said organization. For them, Second and Third-Class are just some trashes in the school that need to be taught. But when Roiyaru Akayasha sat on the position of being the president, with the help of her Vice President, Hanamichi Sewa, they erase that rule and changed the way of picking or recruiting members in their organization. |-|Voting System= Voting (Recruiting Members) In the new SSO, a new way was made for you to enter the organization. You need to be strong, wise, and powerful. 1.The whole Southern Horizon will pick 50 candidates which are beautiful enough to be the "Face of the School". 2.Next, an one-on-one interview with the Vice President will happen. This is to know if they are qualified enough for the Vice President herself. 3.For those who passed, they will undergo some illegal fights between their co-candidates in the position they want. It is to know if they have the strength to make the students obey their rules and regulations and to protect those who's under them in case something will happen. 4. The winners (20 students) will have another one-on-one interview, not only with the Vice President, but also with the President '''of the organization now, and the two will pick who they think is more capable of obeying their commands and has the talent and ability to make the students obey them and can make their job. |-|Officers= Positions President: '''Roiyaru Akayasha Her job is to sign the papers that to be approved and decide on the things about the Southern part of XEM Academy. She is the highest officer of the organization. Vice President: Hanamichi Sewa Sewa, as the Vice President and the right hand of the president, receives the papers that to be sign by the Pres. first. She's the one who review the paper works first before reporting it to the President. Secretary: WIP Treasurer: WIP Financial Helper: WIP Medical Representative: WIP Academic Representative: WIP Peace Keeper: WIP Storage Keeper: WIP Senators: WIP Muse: WIP Category:XEM Academy